


The sun always sets behind you

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bubble Bath, Challenge Response, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Poly!Queen Week 2019, Tutoring, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: The boys help Brian relax after working to meet a deadline, then ask Miami to stay, too.





	The sun always sets behind you

**Author's Note:**

> Poly!Queen Week, Day Three! "Brian is stressed over a deadline, and the boys help him relax." But with Miami b/c I've got a major Miami kink and it's Poly!Queen Week so why not ;). I hope you a enjoy, lovelies! <3

-0-0-0-

“You see here where you describe your methodology Brian? If you’re not clear on your informed consent, it could cause legal problems down the road.” 

Miami traced the Sampling Frame section of Brian’s research assignment with an elegant finger, enunciating every word smoothly and assuredly with an almost calm sort of distinction. 

Brian blinked, trying to comprehend what he was saying, and ran a hand through his curls in frustration.

He ended up huffing out a breath followed by a small sound of defeat. 

“I just don’t understand why I have to do this, Miami…my study is quantitative, not qualitative.” He knew he was whining. He didn’t really care.

Miami put a sympathetic hand on his arm. “But this assignment is qualitative, Brian,” Miami said softly. “And you’ve got to get through this if you want to do the study you want to do.” 

Soft eyes sought out Brian’s, waiting for a reply. Brian pursed his lips. “Yeah, you’re right.” Brian worried his bottom lip. “Thank you for helping me. I’m truly terrible at qualitative research and this is due tomorrow.” 

Miami just smiled, his eyes lighting a bit. “It’s no problem Brian. Lucky for you I suffered through my own qualitative hell, and I’m happy to help.” 

“How’s our two scholars doing,” Freddie said as he came up behind them with two mugs of tea. He put them down, and Miami smiled up at Freddie gratefully while Brian grabbed Freddie’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Miami looked away awkwardly at the sweet display of affection. 

Freddie let his fingers trail along Brian’s face. “The boys are preparing a surprise for you love. “You’ve been working too hard.” 

Brian sighed into his touch, thinking a break would be good, but felt compelled to look to Miami for some sort of approval. 

The man only smiled softly. “Go on Brian. I think you’ve earned it. We’ve been at it for a while now.” 

Brian kissed Freddie gently, letting his hand trail from his face down his side. The excitement of finally being done with his studies for the evening was starting to lift his mood.

John and Roger emerged from the bathroom, red-faced and hands steeped in bubbles. “All done my love,” John said eagerly. “Just waiting for you to get naked,” Roger said with a wink, his cherubic face conforming instantly into that of a naughty nymph as he linked hands with John, their conjoined hands dripping onto the carpet.

“And for you, Miami." 

The man was about to make his apologies; it was getting late and this was the perfect time to slip out, of course, as his role here was done, and then John had said _that._

His face must’ve betrayed his surprise, because he had no more spoken than Freddie had lightly touched his hand. 

“Yes, darling you must stay! You’ve worked just as hard as Bri, and we have an enormous tub! It’s why we chose the flat, he said with a cheeky grin. Have a soak and a glass of wine with us. We won’t bite.” 

Miami’s heart was slamming in his chest, and the careful composure he usually wore like one of his three piece suits began raveling at the edges. He took a shuddery breath. “Perhaps I could just put my feet in,” he found himself saying.

The boys laughed, even Brian, and his face bled crimson. Freddie, John, and Roger led him and Brian to the bathroom, making a show of easing the door open. 

There were candles everywhere, and soft music played from an unknown source. The tub was filled to overflowing with bubbles, and a trail of rose petals led to the edge of it, culminating in a few petals sprinkled on top. Assorted oils and soaps were lined up on the side of the tub, and the smell of lavender wafted up from the hot bubbles, settling in the thick air. 

“Ooh,” Brian said, his eyes sparkling in the candlelit bathroom. He turned to face the three boys. “This is so beautiful guys. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” 

Freddie smiled. “Well we did, so get over it. Freddie turned his attention to Miami. “And we want you to enjoy it to, mister. So slip off those shoes, yeah?” 

The boys scurried out, laughing and giggling and giving each other knowing smiles. Their high mood was almost infectious, and Miami smiled after them as he watched them go. 

But then he was left alone with Brian. 

Brian began undressing, and Miami immediately shuffled back until he was pressed against the vanity. He busied himself with the laces on his loafers, taking his time so he wouldn’t concentrate on the pieces of clothing that steadily dropped on the bathroom floor, fluttering the trail of rose petals as they fell. 

He slipped off his shoes, then his socks, and then he rolled up his trousers to the knee, hearing Brian finally slip into the water, hissing and sighing at the heat. For the first time, he let himself look up. 

Brian was beautiful. The end of his curls were soaked in bubbles, and he had a soft blush to his dewy skin. He was submerged to the chest in the water, and while Miami couldn’t see his nudity, just knowing he was compromised in such an intimate way made something pull and tug in his gut. He swallowed heavily. 

Brian smiled at him, his eyes hooded as he reclined in the tub. “Come on in,” he said. “Feels amazing.” 

Miami laughed shyly, stepping into the water with one foot and then the other and then easing down to sit on the edge of the tub. He let his fingers skim the surface of the water, playing with the bubbles, and sighed. 

“You’re right; it’s lovely.” 

“Even better down here,” Brian said, his voice low. “Come on Miami. You’ve got to be getting warm in that suit.” 

Indeed, he had started to sweat in the steamy bathroom, beads of perspiration gathering along his pristine white collar. He reached up to loosen his tie. 

Miami cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. 

“Are you still nervous about your assignment?”

Brian hummed. “No. You’ve helped me.” He locked eyes with Miami for a moment, his hazel eyes soft. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” 

Miami blushed, and not just from the heat of the bathroom. “Don’t mention it Brian. I’m happy to help.” 

Brian quirked his mouth, reaching a slender leg out of the tub and flicking water and bubbles in Miami’s direction with his foot. Some landed on his trousers. “You can call me Bri, you know.” 

Miami put his hand to the newly damp spots. “Bri,” he said, trying it out. He looked at the appealing young man lounging in the tub of bubbles. “Ok.” 

Brian flashed his eyes up at him. “Won’t you come in?”

He wanted to. God, he wanted to. But—

_Why don’t you?_

Miami wet his lips, considering only for a moment before he stood, getting out of the tub. He stepped behind the screen that separated the toilet from the bath and disrobed, his hands shaking against his sides. 

“Um, Bri?

“Yes Miami?”

“Don’t look.” 

Brian chewed the inside of his jaw. “You’re joking.” 

Miami pursed his lips. “No, I’m not. Just…don’t look, ok?” 

Brian did as he asked, closing his eyes dutifully until he felt the water slosh and heard the man sink below the bubbles. He looked up to find Miami flushed and settled in the tub, tan skin with a light smattering of chest hair just meeting the water line. 

Brian smiled, stretching out his legs alongside Miami’s, seeking some sort of contact with the man. He startled, but soon relaxed into his touch. His skin was smooth and warm from the water. 

“See?” Brian said, a broad smile on his face. “Isn’t this nice?” 

Miami couldn’t help but return it, even though he was blushing hard. “It is very nice.”

“The boys are so good to me,” Brian said, sighing back against the tub.

Miami hummed. “You’re lucky to have them. And I’m lucky to represent you all.” 

Brian laughed. “Even through all the headaches we must cause you?” 

Miami just smiled, unconsciously seeking Brian’s hand in the water. He gave it a little squeeze. “The benefits far outweigh the risks.” 

Brian nodded. “Is this the first time you’ve ever taken a bath with a client?” he said with a cheeky grin.

Miami looked him seriously. “It’s the first time I’ve ever taken a bath with a friend.” 

Brian leaned forward, his legs intertwining with Miami’s. Miami didn’t seem to mind the touch; in fact, he relaxed into it. 

“You need more baths or more friends,” Brian said gently. 

Miami chuckled softly, their faces growing nearer. Brian smoothed his hand over the firm flesh of his arm, arriving at his neck to cup and hold him there. Miami just looked at him a little starry-eyed. 

“More baths would be nice,” he said a little breathlessly, and Brian pressed his lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss, awkward at first as they figured out where to put their mouths, just testing the waters, and then gentle and exploring as they hesitantly tasted each other. 

Just then, the door opened, and while Miami broke away, Brian still had his arms casually draped over his shoulders. 

“Oh boys, just look at them! Our two little professors! Aren’t they cute?!” Freddie exclaimed. Roger and John shared a quick kiss, John’s arm slung around Roger’s waist. 

“You two look hot as fuck,” Roger said, his eyes twinkling. “Can we join the party? Or do we wanna take it somewhere else?” 

Brian wiggled his fingers. “I’m all pruney,” he said with a laugh. “What about you Miami? Want to get out, maybe have a glass of wine?” 

Miami swallowed, Brian’s kiss still tingling on his lips. 

“Yeah,” he said. “That would be good.” 

\---

Miami clutched is wine glass in a sweaty palm, nervously fingering the stem. His eyes were large as he watched the four men in front of him in varying states of undress enjoying each other on the bed. 

When their conversation had moved into the bedroom, they had still insisted he stay. Brian was spread out wide, head in Freddie’s lap, while Roger’s mouth took care of him and John opened him up. There was a look of pure bliss on Brian’s face that only tightened his trousers. 

Miami’s fingers trembled slightly on the wine glass as he took another burning sip. It was a heavy red that settled in his stomach like lead. 

Roger pulled off Brian’s cock long enough to smile at Miami, his cheeks red and lips shiny with spit. “What’s your professional opinion, Miami? How many fingers can he take before he comes like this?” 

Miami swallowed hard, his hands trembling. “Three,” he stammered out, and Brian moaned, Freddie soothing his hair. 

John was up to two already, and he glanced over his shoulder at Miami. “Our lawyer either has too much faith in me or not enough in you Brimi,” he said in jest. “Let’s prove him wrong eh. “Let’s shoot for four.” 

Brian whined, and Roger just went down on him even further, messily slurping at his cock and twirling his tongue around the head. The game became technique versus stamina and to see if they could prove Miami wrong. 

Miami loosened a few buttons on his shirt, delicately pressing his thighs together to try and get some relief. 

“You can touch yourself, darling,” Freddie said sweetly. “We won’t mind. He really is a lovely thing; I’m not sure how you couldn’t.” 

Miami gnawed at his lip, his hand straying to his fly, then stopped, clenching his fingers into a fist. Sweat broke out on his forehead at his restraint.

“That’s three,” John announced, smiling over his shoulder at the seated man. “He should be coming undone anytime now Miami…but he won’t. He’s taking that fourth.”

Brian whimpered, his legs writhing against the sheets. “Please John,” he begged. “Need your cock.” 

John tsked. “Not yet my love. “Not until you’re good and stretched. And no arguing. We’ve got a bet going with Miami.” 

Brian blinked through the haze. “Miami? He’s here? Thought he left.” 

John chuckled, Roger picking up the pace, his jaw beginning to ache. Brian’s breath hitched at the onslaught. “Want him. Want Miami.” 

John’s eyebrows raised. “Do you now? How do you want him love?” 

Brian closed his eyes. “Want him to touch me.” 

Miami could scarcely believe what he was hearing, but he could believe it even less when he walked to the edge of the bed when John called him over to where he was and he was looking down at Brian, creamy thighs open and beautiful…slick hole stuffed full of John’s fingers. 

“Give me your hand,” John said in a tone that bade no argument. He poured some lube into it and told him to warm it up. Then he told him to place a finger alongside his. 

He was almost afraid to hurt him, but when Brian pushed against him, he easily slipped into his wet heat, something like wonder filling his eyes. 

It felt so impossibly good…hot and tight, and the way Brian fluttered around them made his breath hitch. 

John looked at him fondly. “Guess I won the bet,” he said. “What did we even wager again?” 

Miami laughed, feeling Brian tighten around him. He was moaning, and his whole body was arching into Roger. He grabbed a handful of blond hair. “Rog,” he gasped out before he came in the blond’s mouth, contracting powerfully around their fingers. 

Freddie passed them a towel and Miami stepped away from the bed. His face was burning, but his eyes were also alight with fondness. Freddie and Roger were kissing Brian. “You ready to come again, my love? Ready for the main event?” 

Miami decided it was time to make his leave, so without saying a word he slipped out of the bedroom. Besides, if he stayed any longer, he would have to take care of himself, and that really wasn’t something he was ready to do in front of them. Not yet, anyway. 

\---

The next business meeting went on without any awkwardness. Miami couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed, but the boys seemed to have forgotten the entire evening had even happened. Maybe it was for the best. 

They were all leaving, when Brian turned to him and smiled. “I made an A on my research paper.” 

Miami couldn’t suppress a grin. “That’s lovely. Well you did most of the work yourself.” 

Brian grimaced. “That’s bullocks. Couldn’t have done it without you.” He paused. “Are you…coming over for tutoring later? I have another assignment and could really use the help.” 

Miami looked surprised. “Oh, sure Brian. I would be glad to help.” 

“It’s Bri, remember?” 

Miami studied his shoes briefly. “Yes I do. Bri.” 

Brian was halfway out the door. “Oh and Miami? This time, don't leave.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @jessahmewren. Come say hello! :)


End file.
